The Wrong Zahhak
by Kerushii Chikako
Summary: When Damara goes to meet with Horuss when she is greeted by some one else in the door way.


I have been chasing after Horuss for one and a half sweeps and I have not been able to get him to consent to even just sleeping with me, Damara thought to herself as she walked down the road. I could care less about filling my quadrants with someone so obsessed with hoof beasts and robotics, but it is clear enough that he could give me a very pleasant ride. A shiver ran down Damara's spine every time she thought of the goggle-wearing blue blood. It was well known just how strong the Zahhak family was. She had seen Horuss' strength first hand, and ever since that day she couldn't think about anyone else. She would not be satisfied till she had laid him down and ridden him like a hoof beast.

Damara thought to herself all the ways that she could entertain herself with Horuss as she walked down the street towards his hive. She drew herself out of her thoughts to look up at the hive in front of her. This hive was at least 10 times the size of her own. This was to be expected though she was at the end of the hemospectrum while Horuss was nearly royalty. She was still amazed at the size every time she stood in front of the structure but she never let it show on her face.

She pushed her hair behind her ear and walked towards the entrance. She extended her hand out and rang the doorbell. Equius glanced at the door slightly curious who would be visiting at a time like this? He wandered over and opened the door, a lack of surprise, not that he was ever surprised, on his face for the troll who stood there "Hello Damara"

Greeting him with a pleasant and yet provocative tone "Hello there Equius, might yo-"

"No," he answered shortly as he shifted to close the door.

Damara put her hand on the door frame to attempt to keep it from closing. "No? But Horuss promised to meet me here today. Are you sure, this is a big house. If you would allow me access I could just have a quick look around." Her smile widened at the thought of being let into the house. Even if Horuss was not present she could at least have a peek around.

Equius looked at her blankly, unsure if she had told him the truth. He would have to ask his brother, but regardless, he could not let her have her way "Horuss is not home, come back some other time when he is"

She had to think of something, anything, to be let inside. "And what if you are lying to me? Chasing me away because Horuss is chickening out. Or maybe you want your big brother all to yourself. The two of your sweaty bodies rubbing against one another. His bulge stuffed inside your nook slipping in and ou-

"Enough," he raised his voice slightly trying to make a point "such lewd vocabulary, I will not allow you to speak of my brother that way." He began to sweat, unsure of what to do about this perverse intruder, "I have no reason to lie to you."

Damara could feel the door slipping from the younger Zahhak's grip. She leaned her weight against the door "I speak to your brother this way all the time and he always has the same reactions." She was all most in, she just had to push him a little farther and she could slip the door from his grip. "You and him must be so sexualy frustrated you just jump on each others bone bulges. So yes it is clear you are hiding something from me. I could give him and maybe even you some personal time you would never forget."

Equius stood there, simply stupefied, he didn't know what to say anymore, and his sweating was only getting worse. He looked off at the clock hoping his brother would return soon to deal with this problem. "J-just leave please," he tightened his grip on the door, ready to push her out quickly.

All this talk was even getting her excited. She wanted in more than anything, and she would even rob the grubs nest and take him instead of Horuss. She pushed harder on the door, not allowing herself to lose this fight. "I have told you before I will not leave. I came here for a reason and I will not leave till it is fulfilled." Damara pulls away from the door and before he could have a chance to react she slams her weight back against the door.

The door slipping from his grip he steps back nervously, his breath starting to become heavier with nervousness. He steps back slightly then looks around for a short moment, no towels in here, I thought I made sure there would be

I'm in? She stepped through the door into the house and looked around. Its almost exactly like I pictured it. She shook herself out of her trance and turned her attention back to the younger Zahhak. She moved closer to him and grabbed his wrist. "Okay let's say I do believe you that your brother is gone, I still came here for a reason, and I think, for a substitution, you'll do just fine." She leans close and licks his neck. Her fantasy could easily be morphed around him and hell it might even be easier to convince him to do those things with her.

Equius blushed dark blue, taking another step back away from her "That's enough, I won't have this in my hive. Just leave" He had to admit though, the brash actions taken upon him by the red blood, excited him slightly, but so did anyone who was willing to give him an order or two.

She smirks slightly, "Your squawk gapper repeatedly tells me to leave, but this says otherwise." She runs her hand lower and slips her hands straight into his pants. She grabbed the slight bulge, her body shivering from excitement.

Equius froze to his spot, he didn't want to hurt her, but he could not let her continue, this was taking it too far. He moved his hand, grabbing her arm as gently as possible, " I would like if you would remove your hands from there immediately red blood."

Her eyes narrow into a dangerous gaze as her hand tightened around his bulge. How dare he bring up blood color to her, she already knew full well she was out-classed, but for some reason the way he said it just made her vile red blood boil. She put her nails against his cheek and slid them down drawing out his ever so precious blue blood. She snaked her foot around his legs and pulled them out from under him. Lucky enough for her the floor was slippery enough for that task to not be so difficult, but sadly she ended up toppling right onto him as he fell to the ground.

Equius hit the ground with a hard thump, disorienting him for a short moment. He had no idea what to do by this point, he could easily pick her up and physically put her out, but being controlled like this, he couldn't bring himself to fight her. He could not believe himself, why did he enjoy this, why was he letting this low blood win. His thoughts raced about his think pan, and he could only come to one conclusion, he loved being under the crop, he loved being put under orders.

Damara stared down at the young and handsome blue blood lying underneath her. He was so easy, she didn't have to fight, and maybe she could even get him to do what she wanted. "You're going to stay down and let me have my way as payment for making me fight you. You will not fight and you will listen to every word I say. Am I making myself one hundred percent clear?"

Equius' blood pusher began to pump faster, his excitement only growing from this debauchery. He gave a slight and short nod, ready to follow her orders, even with as much as he was disgusted by her and himself.

She leaned her head down placing a kiss onto his lips before beginning. She pulls down her stockings . Around her leg was a very special rope she had created for the Zahhak family. It was as strong as steel, but fine like silk. It had taken her forever to alchemize it, and now was her chance to test it out. She grabbed both of Equius' hands and lifted them above his head tying them together.

He remained motionless and obedient, his bulge growing tight in his pants as his face turned all different shades of blue. He watched her fluid movements, almost astounded that someone so low on the hemospectrum could appear this graceful. No, that was just his complex talking... or was it? He shook his head slightly, trying to snap his head back to reality.

She slipped her hand down past the edge of his shirt to his pants thinking of her mistake, but writing it off. She undoes Equius's pants and removed them swiftly and without any hesitation. She glided her hands across his hips enjoying the feel of his wet skin while watching his bulge wiggle about exposed to the cool air. She could feel just how excited she already was but she wanted to take her time. She moves her head down and licks his tentabulge.

His body twitched slightly from the sudden attention as his bulge continued to writhe, desperate for more. Glancing down at her, he kept still, letting her remain in control.

She wrapped her mouth around his bulge giving it attention with her mouth and she moves her fingers down and pushes them into Equius' nook. Just about every time she was with a "male" troll their nook was always so tight. Damara moved her fingers in and out of his nook bobbing her head in a different rhythm. He tasted so good that she was finding it more and more difficult to hold herself back. The wet surface of his skin down to the length of his bulge.

Equius let out low grunts and growls of pleasure, enjoying himself far more than he should allow, as his nails clawed slightly against the ground for purchase. He thrusted his hips lightly, in a desperate attempt for more, and his nook clung to her fingers, enjoying every movement they made as she thrusted them.

His desperation sent Damara over the edge, she couldn't hold back the urge any more. She stood up over Equius giving him a clear view as she removed her shirt and skirt. She got over him and pressed him against her nook. Her body shook as she slid herself onto his bulge. "You may move your hips but no using your hands, I don't want you bruising my arms. Not that you could break the rope anyway." She grinds her hips on him, hoping that Equius would try to prove her wrong and try breaking the bonds.

Remaining obedient, he thrusted his hips up against her, doing his best to keep his hands held above his head. It was a challenging task, but he had to follow her orders. He moaned quietly enjoying the warmth of her nook as he began to thrust harder, bucking her up slightly.

She moved her hips on top of him, her body shaking. "Come on little Equius don't you have more to give then that. I know how strong your family is or are you just a failure to the family name." She pulls her hips away from him slightly.

Growling slightly from the insult, he complied slamming up deep into her body with as much power as he could muster. No one would insult him or his family and get away with it. He would not go easy on her anymore. Breaking the bonds he rested his hands on her hips and began to thrust roughly in attempt to please this 'low-blooded whore'.

Damara's body shook from Equius' impact as she let out a low and lustful moan of pleasure. It felt amazing and for the first time someone had gotten a true moan from her. She rocked her body on top of his length. This was even more than she had ever imagined.

He continued ramming in and out of her, enjoying that he could please her so well. He began to tense slightly, his need for release growing quickly, as he moved. "Damara," he moaned out unable to control his voice very well anymore.

Damara was approaching her climax faster than she had expected and she knew Equius was close too. She dug her claws into his sides moaning loudly, her nook tightening around Equius, desperate for him to release his fluid. She bent over and kissed him deeply.

Intensifying the kiss, his thrusts became more sporadic. Finally, his genetic fluid poured into her as he gripped onto her sides unable to control his strength any longer. He panted heavily riding the wave of his own orgasm unaware of who stood in the doorway now, in shock.

Horuss couldn't believe who he saw when he had walked through the slightly open door. The low-blood stalker as he enjoyed calling her, wasn't the only thing that had frozen him to the spot. The thing that had stunned him so much was his younger brother, Equius, and his bulge buried deep inside of Damara's nook. The lewd sight made his stomach turn.

Damara panted as she bent of Equius her body twitching from her orgasmic state. She finally came to her senses and noticed the figure watching over her and her fully enjoyed play thing. She could tell who it was which just made a smirk slide across her face. Maybe now he would see what he was missing out on.

Equius continued to lay there putting his arms around Damara gently, he could get used to this feeling. He glanced at her, noticing her looking off, then trails her line of sight seeing his brother looking at them. His face flushed quickly as he moved to get out from under her, he knew there would be no explaining and that he would be better off just returning back to his room.

Horuss saw his brother's attempts to get up and he turned away. "Do not get up on my account. I will not interrupt. But if these action are to continue then close the door and go to your own respite block." He closes the door, steps around them and walk to the stairs. He couldn't stay in the room any longer.

Damara watched him leave the room as her smile fades faster than it had appeared. She looks at Equius' struggle to get up and sits up. She was not welcome in the house and she knew it. She stood up and turned away from Equius.

Equius got up and nervously walked over to her. He kissed her cheek gently and put his hands gently on the forming bruises from his grip. "Maybe you could visit again sometime..." he stated quietly into her ear then turned to head to his respiteblock

Damara grabs his arm and pulls him into a deep kiss. She wraps her arms around Equius, "I would love to visit you again." She smiles kindly and places her head on his shoulder, as she whispers quietly, "I would enjoy that."


End file.
